Norowa reta no pasu
by MC-GAR-IL
Summary: Title translates to path of the damned. What if Naruto wasn't the leaf's only Jinchuuriki? How would that effect the path of another child damned to carry a burden forced upon them. And what if the paths of these two damned children cross? Full sum inside
1. Prologue

**Summary:** Title translates to path of the damned. What if Naruto wasn't the leaf's only Jinchuuriki? How would that effect the path of another child damned to carry a burden forced upon them. And what if the paths of these two damned children cross? Will they find salvation within each other or fall prey to the darkness they carry in their hearts? Hyuga Hinata lost her parents and became a Jinchuuriki all on her third birthday. Now marked as an outcast and 'curse' of the Hyuuga she has only her uncle and her cousin left. Depressed and alone she tries to find acceptance from her clan and to make them see the real her. And after a chance encounter with none other than Naruto Uzumaki they work together to prove themselves to the people around them.

**A/N:** MC here and I know what you guys are thinking: 'Update your dreams story', believe me I have tried. Every time I was trying to create a naruhina one-shot, this plot kept popping up in my head distracting me, it's freaking aggravating. I now know what people mean when they say the plot bunnies attacked them. Now that I can get this out of my head I can work on my one-shots in peace. This is totally AU to the fullest; I'm taking cannon apart, from when they were about 3 year old, and putting in parts from it where I see fit. I just had to make it a challenge for myself didn't I? So keep an open mind when reading because of its AU nature, but also because it will become OOC. Now please enjoy the persistent plot that wouldn't let me sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto if I did I would spend all the money from it on Ramen and video games

**Norowa reta no pasu/ Path of the damned**

The Kyuubi no Yoko, or better known as the nine tailed demon fox attacked Konohagakure no Sato on October 10th three years and two months ago. It was the most devastating blow dealt to the village hidden in the leaves. It is also the night Naruto Uzumaki became not only an orphan, but a Jinchuuriki holding the nine-tailed fox demon in his belly. This is a well know fact in Konoha, but Naruto wasn't the only Jinchuuriki in the village, there was another. The only people with that knowledge were the Hokage a team of Anbu and the child's clan. That child's story began on eve of their third birthday, December 27th.

Moyagakure was a very small village in the unknown parts of the water country. Because of its secluded nature it didn't even show up on a map. Because of this they were able to become extremely wealthy without their money getting intercepted from the Water Daimyo. They were an all ninja village, who used a lot of water jutsu's. They were a very greedy village, and as such became very envious of the other villages throughout the land. They wanted to become stronger than them, and what do all major villages have? That's right a kekkei genkai. And which village was the target of their plan? You guessed it Konohagakure, one of the four top strongest of the hidden villages. Why so far away you may ask, well the answer is quiet simple, in such a faraway place there was no way for anyone there to recognize them and can get away clean. Now all there was to choose which bloodline limit they were going to take. For that a meeting had to be called where the elders would discuss the positives they would get from each;

Shadow Manipulation- Can surprise enemies in the fog

Body Size Manipulation- Size advantage, and more heavy hitters

Control of Bugs- Drain enemy's chakra reserves

Mind Control- Pit enemy's against each other and steal information

Dog like Abilities- Track and sense enemies

Byakugan- See and close enemy chakra points, enhances vision, and 360 degree vision

Sharingan- Copy Jutsu, improved genjutsu abilities, and enhance vision

All great powers to have but a choice had to be made. After debating on it for many hours they came down to the top two choices, the Byakugan and Sharingan. The two best dojutsu's around, but how to choose? The answer is simple, take the one that has the youngest heir, which resulted in the Byakugan being the target of this mission.

Of course they could have infiltrated the village themselves but without the experience of infiltrating other villages they hired a ninja from another village. More specifically they were hiring a ninja from Chigiri no Sato or better known as the Village of the Bloody Mist the most ruthless village in the Water country. It was around the time when their graduation exams would be over so they would be accepting missions again. Yes this was excellent, once they got the Hyuga they had a little 'surprise' for them, then they would become more powerful and well respected.

"In one weeks time little Hyuga you will be ours" Said a shadowed figure as he read over the file of their victim. Smirking victoriously at themselves they slid the folder on the table passing them to the other occupant in the room. The figure got up and walked out the room feeling full of themselves while the second person picked up the folder and shunshin'd out of the room. Once outside the figure took a look at the information in the folder to know who his target was.

'_Heh it's just a kid' _he mused to himself

'_Well kid or not it's still a job and it's pays excellently.' _ He glanced at the name on the top of the paper

'_Hyuga Hinata here I come' _the man smirked a humorless smirk under his bandaged face and set off to the unsuspecting village hidden in the leaves.

**Norowa reta no pasu/ Path of the damned**

MC: And the first chapter is done. I know it's not that long only 900 something words no including the Authors note but it's only the prologue and I'm sure the chapters will get longer as I go along. It's the basic idea I had in my head but I feel like I executed it poorly. But I won't give up until this story is done, although I'm not sure where I want this story to go, but I do know some of the things I want to happen.

This was actually inspired by one of the first chapter NaruHina stories I read on this site called Faith of the Heart by: huntsvilletiger I know it was never finished but I still loved it, it's in my fav's if you want to check it out. So suddenly I started thinking about this story and thus Path of the Damned was born

But if you guys have any criticism, recommendations, or ideas you want to share please review or send me a PM and I'll send you one back. So until nex-

IL: Wait MC your timeline you made for the story you do realize that you got rid of a character from Naruto because if it right?

MC: Yeah I know but I'm thinking about how to bring them back and fix that and I have an idea about it.

GAR: And about that ninja, are you sure about using him I mean does the canon timeline support it?

MC: Well that's why I made this an AU and shush about that I want his identity to be a surprise. So If you guys are done with your questions I'm going to end the AN now.

GAR&IL: Fine we're done

MC: Great, so like I was saying, until next time guys remember to review and/ or subscribe if you liked and I'll see you next time. Ja Ne


	2. Birthday of Horror

MC: Wow thank you to SrgntDrew, alexrc55, SneakyDaemon, Sasmith, naruto9001believeit, TwiliFay Marbag, and Solvdrage for adding my story to their alert list and Starotto4Ever for adding my story to their favorites, I'm so happy. Also thanks to Fujingodofwind for not only subscribing but being my first review, it is nice know people liked it enough to follow and review it that's awesome. But before I start this chapter let me share a funny moment I had on the internet. So I was looking up reasons why people don't like sasuke cause I know why I don't like him but was curious why other like and or hate him and I have to say this was the funniest one I read from them all;

He is no badass. He's a whiny little ***** who can't get over his family issues. Hello Spiderman 2.0. Oh noes! My family was killed off for the good of the series. My brother gave up his life to give me happiness. Instead I'm going to go into the complete opposite direction my family wanted me to go and make a complete *** of myself. Meanwhile turning down all the *** I could get my hands on, becoming a terrorist, over my daddy issues. WAAHHHHH my daddy liked Itachi better than me, and Itachi liked me better then daddy. I'm so confused!

That was from a user called the clown on yahoo answers, he had me dying laughing for a good 15minutes. I felt like I had to share that with yall it seemed necessary, and please if you like sasuke and he's one of your favorite characters please don't take this seriously and start telling me all the reasons he's badass or something I just put this up cause I thought it was funny, and it's **my opinion**, which everyone is entitled to, and I respect everyone's views on who they do and do not like from the show. So please let's not start a fan war or anything.

IL: MC you're rambling again

GAR: And what about our questions

MC: Oh sorry and I think your questions will be answered by the end of this, or you'll just have more *sweat drops* well anyway on with the story.

**Disclaimer:** I still think Kishi-sama cheated in our poker game but the fact remains that I don't own Naruto *sighs*.

**Norowa reta no pasu**

The sky was a calm orange and yellow color and the sun had barely risen off the horizon. The sounds of the night had faded away and replaced with the chirping of birds and the sound of squirrels scurrying form tree to tree. There were few people on the street getting ready for the day. A light cover of snow was on the ground and the crisp winter air made the people dress warmly. It was a normal morning in Konoha and towards the back of the village was a compound. Inside the large compound there was a room, with white walls, and a purple carpet. The room didn't have much in it besides a dresser leaned against a wall, a door leading to the bathroom to the left of the dresser, and a bed on the opposite wall next to the window. The bed had baby pink sheets, a light violet blanket, and two white pillows placed upon it. There was also a young girl in the bed under the covers, her small form barely noticeable in the large bed better fit for someone at least twice her age. As the sun peeked into the room the little girl began to shift around in her bed signaling that she was close to consciousness. With her back to the window in an attempt to keep the sun out for a little longer her eyes eventually opened. Pale eyes without any pupils, thanks to her family's kekkei genkai, but with a tinge of lavender to color them opened themselves to greet the morning. Sleep still adorned her eyes as she yawned and stretched her arms above her head in an attempt to get rid of the stiffness from sleep. She shuffled her body from underneath the covers and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. She sat there for a while, her legs dangling a couple of inches off the ground as she tried to get herself fully awake. As she was about to get up and get ready for the day there was a knock at the door.

"Hinata-Chan you awake yet?" A calm velvety voice asked from the other side of the door. The little girl now identified as Hinata heir to the Hyuga clan, couldn't help but smile at the sound of her mother's voice.

"H-hai Kaa-Chan I'm a-awake" She replied with a slight stutter. Hinata has always had a slight stutter when she talks because she is a very nervous person, the kind of person who doesn't do well in a crowd and tends to get 'overwhelmed' easily. On some occasions she faints from all the pressure placed on her. Because of her personality she get looked down upon by the Hyuga elders because to them a Hyuga is weak if they show any emotion besides pride, and arrogance as Azumi Hyuga, Hinata's mom liked to describe it.

The door opened revealing the smiling Azumi, she stood at 5'6 with dark blue hair much like Hinata's except longer reaching to the middle of her back, her pale skin almost as light as the snow on the ground, her eyes also gifted with the Byakugan but not a stone cold white like most have her eyes were a warmer floral white color. She walked with an air of grace surrounding her, if you asked Hinata to describe her mom she would say beautiful and very kind. She always wanted to be as beautiful and kind as her mom but also strong like her dad so he would be proud of her. As Azumi sat down on Hinata's bed she put Hinata on her lap and embraced her in a warm comforting hug.

"Happy Birthday Hinata-Chan" Her mother said, her eyes showed amusement when she saw the realization dawn on her dawn daughter.

"T-today's m-my bwfhday" she half asked half exclaimed as she looked wide eyed at her mother, her mother's smile was full of mirth as she nodded her head yes. To confirm her mother's statement Hinata hopped off her mom's lap and looked at the calendar she had on her wall next to her bed. And like her mom said the calendar showed that it was December 27th Hinata's third birthday.

"Hinata-Chan you can't tell me you forgot your own birthday have you?" Azumi teased playfully, Hinata shook her head furiously denying her mother's statement.

"N-no Kaa-Chan I-I idn't I w-was jus still h-half a-asweep and I I-idn't ink a-about it." Hinata blushed at the thought of forgetting her birthday, she could be so scattered brained sometimes.

"Well you better get dressed and come downstairs breakfast is almost ready" Azumi got up and kissed Hinata on the forehead before exiting the room. Once Hinata heard the click of the door she shuffled towards her dresser to get her clothes out. Taking off her pajamas she put on a grey mesh fishnet undershirt and a black v-neck long sleeve shirt over it, and black slacks, and after thinking about it she but on her light weight lavender hoodie to finish off her outfit(1). She shuffled out of her bedroom door and down the stairs to the dining room. There she saw her mom, dad, Hiashi Hyuga head of the Hyuga clan, her uncle Hizashi, and her father's younger twin brother by only seconds. But because of those few seconds Hizashi was condemned to the branch family while her father was destined to become the leader of the clan. Although Hiashi didn't like this fact there was nothing he could do about it, it was a tradition of the clan, and lastly her cousin Neji although Hinata thinks of him as a brother even though they don't get to hang out most of the time. Hinata bowed her head and gave a quiet 'Ohayo' to the people in the room and sat down next to her mom. Hiashi turned towards Hinata and gave a small smirk before speaking.

"I believe a happy birthday is in order daughter"

"Yes how old are you now six?" Hizashi chuckled after turning his attention to the birthday girl. Hinata giggled a little before correcting uncle

"N-no oji-san I'm o-onwy thwee"

"Are you sure you look a lot older to me"

"Otou-san she's only a year younger than me and I'm only four" Neji added, Azumi laughed and decided to join in on the fun.

"I don't know Neji-Kun you know what they say girls mature faster than boys."

"And our daughter is going to be a force to be reckon with once she starts her gentle fist training"

"But oji-san I've been training longer than she has" Neji stated in a huff

"Ah son, never underestimate your opponent they might just surprise you."

"Hai Otou-san I will train harder so I can protect Hinata-sama it's my duty"

"T-thank y-you Neji-nii-san a-and I will w-wok hawd s-so I can b-be stwong wike daddy" Hiashi couldn't help but smile at his daughter; he knew she would become a strong kunoichi one day. They continued with idle chatter until their breakfast was finally served to them. The day was starting off to be a good one, but they didn't know the danger they were really in.

**Norowa reta no pasu**

The mist ninjas were making good time. One was a seasoned assassin, leader of an Anbu squad, who perfected the silent killing technique and newly appointed to the seven ninja swordsmen, although he didn't care much for titles only for finding the ultimate weapon, because what's a ninja without his weapon. Along side him was a little kid no older than eight, who at first glance looked completely harmless but in battle was a fierce opponent not to be taken lightly, they have been under the older ninja's fierce training regimen for the last year and a half growing immensely in power within that short amount of time. The child was a genius and picked up on different battle skills very quickly, and trains hard to become the perfect weapon for their sensei so that she can repay him for all he did for her.

They were traveling at fairly fast pace so they didn't reach the outer limits of the leaf village too quickly. Their plan was to be half a mile out of the outer walls a little before sunset, then they would rest for a while and when it was dark enough they would infiltrate the village and capture their target. The older ninja's affinity was with water and the younger with ice, and wind. Sure it would seem that they were out of their element but they planned ahead of time for this mission, they knew the leaf was due for rain today so they were more prepared for success. After another half hour of running on silence the older ninja finally spoke.

"Alright we'll stop here for now we're close to the walls."

"Hai" They both dropped down to the ground below them and scouted their surroundings, after declaring it was clear the younger ninja went to set up a campfire fire and capture some food. Luckily they were by a river so fish was on the menu today. The older ninja sat down and leaned against a nearby tree taking his sword off his back and placing it next to him, while to everyone else it looked like he was relaxing and completely open he was actually completely on guard taking in his surroundings while going over the details of the mission in his head. He knew the ins and outs of the plan and was sure he could complete it on his own but of course he had to bring the kid, it was a part of her training, but he didn't want to bring his Anbu team along but for some reason the village insisted on it. Reluctantly he agreed but told his team to stick to the shadows and not to interfere. He knew there was more to the story than he was being told but as long as it didn't mess with his mission he didn't really care. As for the kid she was turning out better than expected, she was already about chunin level and did everything he instructed.

'Just my luck I stumble across a little genius' he mused.

After setting up the fire and capturing the fish the young the ninja started cooking the food occasionally glancing over to her sensei then back to the fire. This was the first mission he had accepted outside of the country since he found her. She was excited to see the sights but knew they were here for business not pleasure. If she was honest with herself she was a saddened by the mission, she didn't want to have to take a kid away from her family, she knew how it felt to be without one's parents but she wouldn't disobey her sensei's instructions. About fifteen minutes later the fish were ready so they began to eat with a silence that always seems to surround them. But for them silence was a good thing, they seemed to be able to communicate without saying anything at all. The older ninja only needed to tell the younger one once and she would do it without question.

The sun was disappearing from the sky and the outline of the moon could be seen, the sky began to turn gray and dark in anticipation of the oncoming rain. What was once a sky blue was now a smoky midnight color, the air condensed, the smells of the earth intensified and gave off a nostalgic feeling, and this smell could only be identified as the smell of oncoming rain. A light mist began to cover the ground in the forest. A silent order was given that it was time to move out so the fire was snuffed out and the remnants of it buried. With one final nod the two ninja moved out.

**Norowa reta no pasu**

Little Hinata was having a great birthday, first breakfast with her parents, uncle, and cousin. Then her mom took her and Neji to the par to play while their dads took care of clan business. While there Neji helped her get over a bit of her shyness and they found some other children to play with. There were two girls, one blonde the other pink haired, playing in a field. Hinata played with them for a while and they even found some special flowers that only grow in the winter. It was really fun until they both had to leave with their parents. Hinata found the flowers really pretty and even picked some to take home with her.

Then their next play mates met them by surprise. As the cousins walked through the park a little boy with wild brown hair and red markings on his face was running by and accidentally bumped into Hinata. Neji immediately picked the boy up by his shirt and threateningly told the boy to apologize which he did, after putting up an argument with Neji about 'who's gonna make me?' which ended with a good 'my fist' from Neji and a bonk on the head. Then the boy proceeded to tell them how he was in the middle of playing hide and seek and if they wanted to play. Feeling more confident than when they first got there Hinata said yes and Neji just nodded his head. They followed the boy to a group of other kids which were mostly boys but there was one other girl. She and another boy seemed to be Neji's age but all the other boys were the same age as Hinata. One seemed to be sleeping while another was munching on a bag of chips next to him; the older boy had really big eyes, bushy eyebrows and a bowl haircut with a ponytail, and the girl had brown hair that she kept up in two buns.

They chose the boy with the markings on his face to be it so he started to count. All the kids ran in different directions except for the pineapple-headed kid, he just casually walked away as if there was nothing going on. Hinata was excited but worried at the same time, she didn't know where to hide and she didn't want be caught first. So after looking all around the park again she decided on a bush that was on the other side of the park. She ran as fast as her little legs could carry her and then crawled under the bush and wait until she was found. There was a continuous creaking noise heard from the other side of the bush, and although she was afraid her curiousness won over her fear. So she  
poked her little head out on the other side, there she sat a boy sitting on a swing slowly going back and forth, his head bowed and his gaze set intently on the ground. She wasn't sure what made her do it  
but she decided to call out to him.

"E-ex-excuse m-me" The little boys head shot up at the sudden sound and looked around for its source until his gaze settled on Hinata who now took the time to really look at the boy. His hair was blonde and reminded her of sunshine, it was messy and spiked out in all different directions, weird whisker marks, three on each cheek, adorned his face, and oceanic blue eyes they seem to pull Hinata in and held curiosity and… fear? Why would he be scared of her she didn't look scary, at least she hoped not.

"Who are you" Looking cautious yet hopeful at the same time he wanted to know the girls intentions and if she was nice. Something about him made Hinata's cheeks warm up and become light-headed and she wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. She couldn't help but think why he was out here by himself and those thoughts turned into words.

"W-why a-are you a-all by y-yo-yourself" The boy just looked at her as if she grew a third head; he didn't say anything and just stared. Hinata thought she was making the boy uncomfortable so she decided to leave him alone before she made herself look stupid.

"S-sowy I'll w-weave y-you alone n-now" she said dejectedly, she was upset she couldn't make a new friend by herself without her cousins help. She turned to leave but was stopped by his voice calling out to her.

"Pwease don't go" He sounded desperate, as if something terrible would happen if she left. Hinata turned back around, game forgotten as she moved closer to the boy. They both were silent for a moment just looking at each other as if they were trying to figure something out.

"You never answered my question, who are you?" The boy asked again. Hinata bowed her head in embarrassment for forgetting his question.

"G-gomen, I'm H-Hyuga Hinata"

"That's a pwetty name, I'm gonna call you Hina-Chan for short. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, will you be my friend?" Hinata was a little taken back, here was this boy she just met and looked afraid of her at  
first, now is excited and wants to be her friend such a sudden change in emotion left her speechless. Young Naruto took her silence as a rejection and had a dejected look once again.

"Oh it is okay if you don't want to; I'm sowy for bothering you."

"N-no I-it's not t-that, it's j-just..."

"What"

"Y-you're the f-firwst person that a-asked to b-be my friend. S-so yes"

"Really"

"Mhm I w-want to be y-your f-friend" The next thing she knew she was enveloped in a big hug.

"Thank-you, thank-you thank-you I promise to be the best friend you ever had." While being held this close to her new friend she realized something she didn't notice before.

"Ano N-naruto-san aren't y-you c-cold, you d-don't have a c-coat on"

"Hina-chan we're friends now so you don't have to call me -san and besides, I don't have a winter coat."

"W-why not N-naruto-sa, I mean Kun"

"Well they didn't have enough at the orphanage so I didn't get one"

"So y-you don't h-have a mommy or daddy?"

"No… but it's okay because I know someone will adopt me." Hinata felt bad for making her new friend remember something sad, and the fact he didn't have a coat to wear. She knew he must be cold so she  
decided to give him her sweater. Hinata began to take off her coat and Naruto looked at her curiously wondering what she was about to do. As she pulled off her coat she then pulled down the zipper of her  
sweater, she immediately felt the cold nip at her exposed skin and goose bumps raise on her arm but she continued on.

"Hina-Chan you shouldn't do that you could get sick, why are you taking your-" His words died in his throat when he saw her hand him the sweater she just had on.

"N-naruto-kun should have this s-so he's doesn't get sick."

"Bu-bu... Are you sure"

"Yes, my coat is really warm" The blonde haired chibi beamed at his raven haired companion.

"Thank-you Hina-Chan I promise I'll give it back when I get my own" Hinata was about to reply when the sound of her cousins' voice made  
it's way to her ears.

"Hinata-sama we called Ollie-Ollie-oxen free so you can come out."

"S-sorry Naruto-kun I h-have t-to go n-now, why d-don't you come w-with me I'm s-sure e-everyone would l-let you p-play."

"Nah its okay Hina-Chan I have to go back home anyway. Promise to meet here next time?"

"B-but I don't k-know when I-I'll be b-back"

"That's okay I come here every day" Hinata nodded and crawled back under the bush and ran off to find her cousin. Of course he was worried and asked where she was, but she just told him it would ruin  
her hiding spot. Not long after that Hinata's mom came over and told them it was time to go. On their way home her mom picked up something for them to snack on and Hinata found it delicious, probably the best thing she ever had. Her mom said they were called cinnamon buns, she saw how much Hinata liked them she bought a box of them for later. When they arrived home it was late afternoon so it was also time to open presents.

From her uncle and cousin she received a black kimono with purple frill on the ends; a gold pattern was stitched into one side of it, and a red obi to tie it all together. It was beautiful, and Hinata loved it so much she immediately hugged and thanked her cousin and uncle for it. From her mom and dad she got a very cute purple cat plushie, if was a real cat Hinata would've squeezed the life out of it that's how tight she was holding the cat. But that wasn't all her mom also pulled a small rectangular box. Inside was a sparkling silver necklace, the chain was simple and elegant and attached to it was a matching silver butterfly. The top left wing was a diamond, the other three wings were also made up of sparkly gems, while the body of the butterfly was elongated and made into a J-shape, and on the end of the J there was another diamond in the shape of a flower. Overall it was simple and beautiful and Hinata loved it, it was so cute plus she loved butterflies. Her mother told her that when she saw it she couldn't help but think of her, and because it was her first piece of jewelry that she had to take extra special care of it. Of course Hinata told her she would take care of it forever, and even sealed the deal with a pinky promise, the most serious promise any little kid can make. After that the day started winding down and before she knew it, it was time for bed already.

**Norowa reta no pasu**

The sun was completely gone; dark grey storm clouds now littered the sky and the rain was coming down full force now. People were scattering in the streets trying to find shelter from the rain, and some shops were closing up, some due to the end of their work day, others to get home before the worst of the storm came. The streets were almost deserted and anyone with sense would be out in this weather.

Cold icy drops of water bombarded on the two mist ninja. They were approaching the gates of Konoha at a fast pace and were ready to officially start the mission. The closer they got the slower their pace became; soon they slowed to a jog pace and concealed their chakra. The older ninja started forming hand signs ending on the ram sign.

"Suiton: Kirigakure no Jutsu" (Hidden mist Jutsu) He called out, then the mist around them began to thicken and the two ninja seemed to disappear. Now it was up to the younger ninja to get past the guards. After locking on to their chakra signatures he let the slightest bit of her chakra come out and started the hand seals; Snake, Monkey, Boar, Ox, Hare.

"Hyoton- Kantai kabe no Jutsu" (Ice release Frigid Wall Jutsu) before they even had a chance to sense a foreign chakra signature they were encased in ice unable to move or yell. The two mist ninja kept going ahead with the older ninja leading again, he had the map of the village memorized and knew exactly where to go. Making their ways through barren streets and alleyways the ninja soon found themselves in front of the Hyuga complex. They rounded to the back of the building and hopped over the wall. They landed in a garden filled with many different flowers. As they landed on the ground a guard was about to round the corner so the older mist ninja increased to fog once more and once the guard was in sight he knocked him out and took his set off keys off his key ring. The elder ninja could help but smile one again at his luck. So they went in through the back door and split up in search of their targets room.

All was quiet in the main and branch house Neji and Hinata had already been put down for bed and their parents were in the midst of a light sleep. Unknown to them intruders were lurking in their home too close to their objective for comfort. The younger ninja was actually the closest to Hinata's room. As she rounded another corner she came to a hallway that only had three doors, two on the left and one on the right. She decided to check the two on the left first. Making sure her chakra was hidden she slowly reached her hand out to the knob and turned it slowly. When it opened wide enough for her to get a view she peered inside, inside was no one, just another guest room. Closing the door with a silent click she moved to the next door. Again she slowly turned the knob and opened the door slightly and looked inside, she almost deemed the room empty until she saw the covers on the bed move. Slipping into the room she carefully went over to the bed and saw a mop of midnight blue hair splayed out on a pillow. Now that she was closer she could make out the outline of a small body lying under the cover. She pulled the cover down to reveal one Hinata Hyuga sleeping peacefully. If this wasn't a mission she would have stared and thought how cute she was, but of course the mission came first so she placed a hand on her shoulder and whispered 'Nemuri' (sleep) putting the small Hyuga into a deeper slumber. Knowing how bad the storm was out there she went into the closet across the room and searched for a coat for the kid to wear. She found the winter coat she had on earlier that day and slipped it on the sleeping girl.

'We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now would we?' She thought as she gently put her arms through the sleeves and zipped the coat up, she then lifted the lavender eyed heiress over her shoulder and slipped back out of the room. Her sensei already waiting for her outside of the room, checking to make sure she had the right girl he nodded her head in approval and as a signal. And as silentl as they came in they slipped out to make their exit.

Outside the compound was five Anbu each with the mist insignia carved into the forehead of their mask. The rain cascaded down from the top of their heads down to the bottom of their masks. They were waiting for their captain to exit the house with the kid so they could start the side mission they were assigned.

_*Flashback*_

_After accepting the mission from Moyagakure an Anbu team was called in for a meeting with the Mizukage. The team approached with curiosity as to why they were called in, as far as they were informed their captain was going to handle this mission with just him and his little 'genius'._

"_I want you to take out the leader of the Hyuga and if you can a few others in the main house" Shock was evident in all of the Anbu but they didn't show it. Take out the leader of the Hyuga, what for they were already kidnapping the heiress what would killing her parents do? As if reading their minds the kage continued;_

"_Because we're helping Moyagakure, I've decided to do a slight double cross. By taking out the head of the clan and a few superiors we'll shake Konoha up, keep them on their toes. Then after they read 'ransom note' that was left they'll send a team of their own to Moyagakure to retrieve the heiress. Of course they won't be expecting this so the Konoha ninjas will help us in decreasing Moya's ninja population. Think about it if we let them get the Byakugan they could become troublesome in the future so it's best to destroy any chances of them becoming more powerful now. And with the death of the Hyuga leader we will cause disarray in the clan for a while, so it's a win-win situation." The Anbu with a blue and white mask was feeling brave and decided to question their leader._

"_Yagura-sama shouldn't the captain be here too, it is his mission after all?" The air became dense and restrictive and a slight killing intent filled the air, but just that much was almost suffocating to the Anbu team._

"_No, no one is to inform him in the change of plans; we all know what could happen. While he may be strong he doesn't like surprises and doesn't do anything that doesn't help him gain something, plus you know how he gets he could get all excited from having a good fight and ruin the plan. Does everyone understand?"_

"_Hai Yagura-sama" they coursed_

"_Then dismissed" And within a blink of an eye they were gone, outside of the building in a dark and empty alleyway was a man with a yellow and black mask and black trench coat with the hood up. The mask only had one eye hole on the right, it shined with a red glow and if you look closely you could see three spinning tomoe come to a stop._

'_All is according to plan, Zabuza will bring the Hyuga brat, and the haze village will make her a jinchuuriki so I can keep track of the two-tails for when the time comes. Now all that's left is to sabotage their sealing process a little and my mission will be complete.' The man thought, with a slight smile he faded from view his destination; the village hidden in the haze._

_*Flashback end*_

"Their coming" one of the Anbu said, and then the group took to the shadows and waited for their captain and his apprentice to go by. Once they did they came out of hiding and infiltrated the building the same way the latter did. Now it was their turn to complete a mission.

**Norowa reta no pasu**

MC: (1) For her outfit think of the ninja clothes she wore when she was little like in the flashback from the pein arc an the sweater is a smaller version of the one she wears in shippuden. Finished finally, man that didn't take long to write but trying to convince my mom to use the computer was hell, but that's what I have to deal with till I send mine to the shop. So here the link for the kimono and necklace I was describing if you want to check them out;

club. ados. fr / gaara-fic-love/hinata-145045/ photo/hinata -kimono- 1864307141-2294619 .html the kimono

fashionsdesigns2012 .com /2011/ butterfly-necklace-for-teenage-girls /accessories-butterfly-necklace-trends-2012 / the necklace

Remember to take out the spaces because fanfic has something against putting links in stories.

IL: MC why did you put _'him'_ in the story!

GAR: And no fighting or anything, where's the action?

MC: Okay IL calm down I know you hate him but he needs to be in the story he was going to come up soon or later I mean he is a major bad guy in the series, plus it seemed like a manipulating thing he would do. (Ramen and cookies to whoever points out who the man in the mask is first though I've made it painfully obvious. And now Zabuza's apprentice should be obvious now also, and yes I decided to make him a girl it's easier for me) And GAR the fighting is in the next chapter and I'll expect your help with the fighting since you love the genre so much. Now enough of you guys, I have to address the readers okay?

Sorry for the long wait but like I said my mom hates letting me use her computer, all she thinks I do is write and read fan fiction, which is true but she doesn't have to be so mean about it. So updates will be sporadic, plus I had a hard time trying to end this chapter at first I was going to put the fight in but decided against it, and I also have to thank LeastStealthyBrah, and speed killz, because when I checked my email and saw they updated their story it made me remember I haven't worked on my story yet, so thank you, you helped me indirectly. I hope this was at least a little worth the wait and I hope to hear your opinions thus far. And remember if you have any criticism, suggestions, a request for a one-shot, or just want to talk more about my story leave a review or send me a PM. I promise to answer all questions to my best ability and take all suggestions for my story into consideration. And I think that about wraps my authors note up. Oh and for anyone following my Dreams series I'm still working on the next installment, and the fandom this time is Kingdom Hearts so wait just a little longer, in fact I'm going to start on it as soon as I post this.

IL: You better not hurt Hina-chan too much she's just a kid right now.

MC: But it would be angst if I didn't make her suffer as much as I could that would be lazy.

GAR: And hurry and start the next chapter so I can start creating that fight.

MC: Man you guys are so demanding and stop braking into my house all the time if all you're going to do if demand.

IL: It's not breaking I if we have a key

GAR: That **you** gave us

MC: …

MC GAR IL over and out


End file.
